Bear's Bad Day
by RayLedgend
Summary: Franklin and Bear get into a pretty big argument, and it looks like their friendship is over. Can they weather the storm? Just a sweet and heartwarming little story. Oneshot.


Franklin could count by twos and tie his shoes. He could slide down a hill and swim across the lake, but sometimes he had a little trouble being careful with other people's things.

"Vroom vroom!" Franklin crawled on his hands and knees, pushing a little toy car across the ground, playing pretend that he was heading off to a city of blocks. He was going pretty fast, too, until he came upon a strange bear shaped mountain in the middle of the road. "Honk honk!" Franklin pretended to beep his toy car at the obstruction. No luck. Car horns typically don't move mountains. "Hey, move it, Bear. My car needs to get through."

"Oh, sorry Franklin. I was just resting." Bear promptly got up off his floor to allow Franklin's car passage.

Franklin didn't know what to make of that excuse. "Resting? Bear, we've only been playing for a few minutes, and all we did was make a few block buildings."

"Well, that takes a lot out of you when you're running on an empty stomach. I'm starving." Bear rubbed his stomach to ease the hunger pains.

"Ok, Bear. How about we go downstairs and ask your mom for some peanut butter and honey sandwiches, and then we'll come back upstairs?"

"Ooh, peanut butter and honey." Bear nearly drooled at the thought. "Alright Franklin, you got a deal." And with that, the two friends headed for the door, but stopped when Franklin noticed something he didn't recognize on Bear's dresser.

"Hey, Bear!" Franklin nearly jumped with excitement. "What's that?"

"Oh, that's my new snow globe. I just got it when my parents and I went on that trip over the weekend," Bear explained as he picked it up and shook it to show his friend what it did. "It's my favorite new toy," Bear claimed with enthusiasm.

Franklin was nothing short of amazed as he watched the white particles rise and sink in the glass dome. "Wow, Bear, that's really neat!" Franklin said ecstatically. "Can I have a turn?"

Now, Bear looked hesitant. He knew Franklin's history of breaking things all too well, and he wasn't too keen on letting his new favorite toy in Franklin's dangerous hands. Bear started to sweat a little, and he pulled the snow globe closer to him. "I don't know, Franklin. It's really fragile, and I don't want it to break."

"Oh, I'll be careful, Bear. I promise." Though Franklin said this, his cheery, unconcerned tone made it clear he wasn't being sincere.

Bear was still hesitant through all this, but he caved anyway. He knew it would be rude to refuse his friend, not to mention Franklin's stubborn habit of refusing to take no for an answer. Nervously, and against his better judgment, Bear held out the toy for Franklin to take. "Ok, Franklin, but you really have to be careful."

"Oh, I will. I promise." Franklin quickly snatched the snow globe from Bear's paw and gave it a forceful shake. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be keeping his promise for very long, as within mere seconds, the fragile glass toy flew out of his hand and across the room where it shattered before either of the two could react.

"No!" Bear yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Oops." Franklin muttered at the same time, visibly upset.

"Franklin! I told you to be careful!" Bear screamed with borderline heartbreak.

"I'm really sorry, Bear. It just slipped, and . . ." Franklin trailed off, unsure of what to say, and headed for the door expecting to be sent home.

"No, Franklin. I hear 'I'm sorry' from you too much!"

Franklin turned back to Bear. "What do you—"

Before Franklin could finish his question, Bear's fist collided with his head, sending the turtle tumbling across the room and into a bookcase. He was bleeding from his nose, and his whole head ached from the blow, but he was too stunned to move for a second or two. He quickly came to his senses, though, and realized he needed to get out of there.

Just as Franklin was about to get up and run, Bear took hold of his neck and lifted the smaller animal off the ground, one paw being more than enough to wrap around his thin neck. Franklin tried to apologize again, but he couldn't make a sound with his vocal chords constricted. He was crying and his nose was bleeding, but Bear had no remorse. He just squeezed tighter and tighter, his face contorting and his arm shaking from the strength of his grip. Having trouble breathing, Franklin made every effort to remove Bear's powerful paw, but it was no use; he didn't even have half the strength to compete with a bear. In desperation, Franklin mouthed for his friend to 'please stop. It hurts.'

"No, I won't stop, Franklin!" Bear spit in Franklin's face, and squeezed his throat so tight that he practically made him pop. "You're always messing my things up!" Bear brought Franklin over his shoulder and then threw him down hard, slamming him against the hard ground, and putting a crack in his shell. Franklin coughed and gasped for breath, but he didn't have the strength to run anymore. "You're selfish and jealous and you always cause trouble!" Bear kicked his former friend like a soccer ball, sending him against the wall face first. Franklin landed flat on his stomach, exposing the big, deep crack on the back of his shell. "I hate you!" Bear screamed with an animalistic fury. Rolling his paw into a fist, he brought his arm down with all his might, shattering the shell, and exposing the sensitive flesh underneath.

Franklin shrieked a bloodcurdling scream, for the mere open air was putting his back through a hellish, burning, stinging pain, but the worst was yet to come. Bear brandished a threatening claw and reeled back for a slash. Franklin was busy being in intense pain at the time, though, so he didn't see the attack coming until it was too late. With a growl and a roar, Bear sunk his claws into Franklin's delicate skin like butter, and dug them through him, slowly and painfully. Franklin shrieked again, and shook with pain as the sting radiated through his whole entire body. Each time Franklin thought he was finally going numb, Bear pulled his claws a little bit farther, bringing the agony right back to him.

"Mom! Dad! Someone please help me! It hurts!" Franklin sobbed and screamed for help, but no one came to help him; he was totally at Bear's mercy. Franklin's back was burning with pain by now, and he hadn't realized it, but he had lost a lot of blood, too. Still, Bear wasn't content to just let Franklin bleed out when he could keep on torturing his ex-best friend. Sweating a little from all he'd done to the turtle, Bear walked around his room and picked up the glass shards off the floor, looking for the sharpest and most jagged pieces of them all.

When he had found enough pieces, he brought them over to where Franklin was shaking and crying in agony. Smiling evilly, Bear jabbed the sharp pieces of glass into Franklin's back one by one, each shard shooting Franklin's pain back right up to eleven. When they were finally all in, Franklin could feel the pain come back with each and every pulse, and he could only wish that his pain was almost over. This was a wish that Bear was happy to grant, as he gathered all his power into one last fist, and slammed it right down onto Franklin's back, snapping his spine in two like a twig. With one final burst of agony, Franklin finally died, covered in his own blood on Bear's floor.

So, with the deed finally done, Bear picked Franklin up again and brought him downstairs. Better his blood didn't dirty the floor any longer, you know? Anyway, that night, the Bear family had flavorful turtle soup dinner, under the sunset.

**The End**

**Hey, so what did I tell ya? Heartwarming, eh? Well, truth is I just have a real enjoyment for taking nice and innocent kid's shows and turning them into bloodbaths. For whatever reason, that is just totally hilarious to me. Hopefully it was to you, too. Please remember to review, and I'll see you next fanfiction.**


End file.
